Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer
by Howeller
Summary: Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer. Starting one couple right now, but others well be added. Nothing graphic, bad words, and implying stuff. So yeah, please read. And try some of these out and tell if they work. Prowl Twins Jazz Optimus Bee Ratchet Ironhid
1. Chapter 1

Name: Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer

Author: Jada Lupa Lunam

Characters: BLANK, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz

Sitting: Pre-war, Movie verse of 2007.

Jada: Okay, I'm a HUGE fan of BLANK…and I like the twins. Put those together and you get Twins/BLANK. This will happen in almost all my stories. So beware. Any way, this story thing is ALL because of my "brother." You see he used this same pick up line on me and I freaked. So yeah, and P.S. he's not my real brother, his just a close friend (and a pervert) I grew up with. Now go ahead, Barricade.

Barricade: Why am I doing this?

Jada: I said so (Pulls out 2007 transformers movie) or do you want me to show Megatron how you left him in Mission City?

Barricade: Fine, I'll do it. Jada owns nothing; she doesn't even own her soul or heart. Oh, beware of language and implying stuff. Now she'll start the story.

Jada: Oh, and this is crap written, so yeah. I'm sick, and my brain is shutting down, I feel like Prowl with his battle computer down. I'm sorry about that.

Pick Up Line #1

Jazz laughed. "Come on. You two can't get **every** mech."

Sunstreaker glared. "I bet I can."

"So do I." Sideswipe added. "If you win, we'll pay off your **unbelievable** tap, if we win, you pay off ours and throw in some wax. Now pick the mech, Jazz, and we'll get him."

Jazz smirked looking around the bar, _The Flashing Lights_, for just the right mech. The musician found him sitting at a back table, away form others. Jazz pointed to him. "That mech right there."

The twins turned to look. Sunstreaker sighed, disappointed that he couldn't go first, but since he went first last time, it was now his brother's turn. "It's your turn Siders." Sideswipe nodded happily, and the two of them walked over to where their pray sat. The twins sat in front the mech, smiling.

The unnamed mech looked up from his tabletop to glare at them. "No." He said flatly.

Sideswipe pretended not to hear the horrifying N-O word. "We came over here to ask you if you want a fuck…"

The glaring mech's optics widened and he leaned as far back as he could in surprise at how blunt the red dealer was being.

Sideswipe continued, raising an "eyebrow" and grinning evilly. "…ing drink? What did you think I was trying to say?"

The 'bot across from the grinning Sunstreaker, blinked and gave a small laugh. He never heard that pick up line before. He wore a small smile. "Clever. Bring the drinks tomorrow at ten. I'll be waiting in the MetalSpark Hotel. Room 327." With that the mech stood.

Sunstreaker quickly grabbed the leaving 'bot's hand. "We don't know your name."

"I'm Prowl."

"Like the thief?" Sideswipe asked. Prowl nodded.

"Well I'm Sideswipe and this is my twin, Sunstreaker." Prowl nodded.

"Nice to meet you. See you tomorrow." And with that the mech, Prowl, left.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went back to where the surprised Jazz waited. For the last two months, Jazz had watched the black and white mech turn down everyone who asked him anything. From picking up a dropped napkin, to a quick interface. Everything. He even turned down Colorcross, the sexiest being on the planet. And yet the twins won the 'bot. The twins! It wasn't possible! "How?" Jazz asked when the twins sat down across from him.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Good looks, great attitudes, and a very clever pick up line." Jazz groaned, hitting his head against the table. The twins grinned at each other. Tomorrow they were going to be very busy getting ready for that night, good thing Jazz was going to be getting them more wax.

End.

Jada: Hope you like.

The line is: So you a fuck…(wait a minute for reaction)…ing drink?

Time Used: 5

Times it worked: 1

Review. Oh, and if anyone has a pick up line they want me to use or a couple they want to see, just tell me, 'kay:)


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer

Author: Jada Lupa Lunam

Characters: Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Jazz

Sitting: Pre-war, Movie verse of 2007.

Jada: Hey, what up? Anyway. Here is #2 baby. Again it's from my "brother", so blame him for it, not me. And thanks to him, I had to go around and ask people how many times they had heard/used the line and if it worked. Again Twins/Prowl. Okay, whose turn is it for today? Hm………….You! You, what's your name, Frenzy!

Frenzy: W-w-who meeeee? Su-re I'lllllll d-do it-t. J-J-Jadaaaa own-ns nothing-ing an-nd watch-ch-ch out-t fo-r-r lang-langua-ag-ge an-nd im-m-mplying-ing stufffffffff. Ha-ha-ha-ve funnnnnnn!

Jada: 0.0 What ever he said. Anyway on with the show.

Pick Up Line #2 

"Hey Sunny! Isn't that Prowl?" Sideswipe asked pointing to a black and white mech that was talking to the twin's old academy teacher, Ironhide. It had been a month since the twins had a one-night stand with the black and white, and hadn't heard from him since. They didn't even get his contract number or a chance to ask him out for a date. Prowl had left before they could, they weren't even awake when he left that morning!

Sunstreaker and Jazz turned to look. "So Mr. One Night Stand's name is Prowl? Isn't that the name of that art thief? Makes since he's here then at your art show, Sunny." Jazz joked.

Sunstreaker glared. "Your just mad we got him and you didn't." Jazz mocked huffed. Sunstreaker turned to his twin, a smirk. "Hey, Siders. It's my turn. I bet I can get a repeat and his number."

"Well if you can't, then I bet I can." The red dealer replied and the twins walked over, annoying Jazz who was mumbling to himself that he could do better.

Sunstreaker walked up behind the black and white, wrapping his arms around the mech's midsection. "Pardon me, Baby, but I've seem to have lost my contact number, can I borrow yours?"

Prowl looked up at Sunstreaker, annoying the chuckling Ironhide. "Do you know how many times I've heard that one?"

"To many. But I'm guessing all of the 'bot's that used it on you was trying to get you into their beds."

Ironhide smirked. "You are one truthful mech, Sunstreaker. Never knew you could tell the facts." Ironhide laughed at Prowl's glare.

"Shut up." Prowl turned to look at the golden artist again. "And how are you using the line?"

"I, unlike the others, am using it to try to get you on a date." Prowl smirked.

"Good answer. My contact is 347Robin69Hood. Call me with the time and place. Good-bye." Prowl wiggled out of Sunstreaker's hold, nodded a farewell to Ironhide, and winked to Sideswipe, before he left.

"Man, you two must be good to get Prowl. You need to teach me some of those pickup lines." Ironhide told the twins with a laugh.

"You need **a lot** more then pickup lines!" Sideswipe told the older mech and both twins quickly moved far away form the steaming weapon master, laughing.

End.

Jada: Hope you liked. I feel sorry for Jazz, but hey, whatever, he'll live. And I love Prowl's contact number. Robin Hood! As in the guy whom wore tights and he was a thief. I'm smart. Any way, review.

The line is: Pardon me, I've seem to have lost my phone number, may I borrow yours?

Time Used: 43.5 (A guy got halfway through the line, and the girl said no, cutting him off.)

Times it worked: 0

Oh, and if anyone has a pick up line they want me to use or a couple they want to see, just tell me, 'kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer

Author: Jada Lupa Lunam

Characters: Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz

Sitting: Pre-war, Movie verse of 2007.

Jada: Hey look, # 3! Yeah! This one is from my BFF. I'm very surprise he even knew a line. I almost passed out from shock. Twins/Prowl Anyway…whose turn is it? Okay, I pick Ratchet.

Ratchet: I'm not doing this slag!

Jada: Then no off time from the twins.

Ratchet: Fine, I'll do it. Jada owns slagging nothing. Watch out for language and implying. Now start the damn story!

Jada: 'kay! Oh, and you have five minutes of rest from the twins, enjoy! (Runs away)

Pick Up Line #3 

Sideswipe laughed. "Jazz you wouldn't know a _**good**_ pick up line if it cam and danced on your head while singing on of your songs badly in Ironhide's voice."

"That's cold man." Jazz told the red dealer. "But I **know** I can get even your **boyfriend** to respond to this one line of mine, bet I can even get a date from him."

"I'll pay money to see that, we agree to your bet. If you win, we're let you **try** to seduce Prowl without us killing you for it. If we win, we get to see you ask out Megatron with your worse pick up line." Sunstreaker told the musician. He stood. "Hey, Siders, there's Prowl."

Sideswipe nodded, and grinned at Jazz. "Sit right here and we'll go get Prowl. Then let's see if that **all so mighty** line of yours work."

"Oh, it well." Jazz called to the retreating brothers. He watched as the golden artist and the red dealer kissed their black and white boyfriend. Jazz took a breath, readying himself as the three mechs walked back over. He grinned at Prowl, extending a hand.

"Hey Baby, I'm Jazz. Fuck me if I'm wrong, but don't you want to fuck me?"

Prowl lifted an "eyebrow." "That was the worse line I've ever heard. There's more of a chance of Optimus Prime and Starscream or Megatron and me getting together, then of that line working." The twins busted out laughing, as Jazz's face fell.

Prowl gave Jazz a very light smile. "You need help. You have the looks and the attitude, but you need to know the lines and what lines will work on different types of mechs or femmes. I'll help, meet me at Flashing Lights at nine, tomorrow."

Prowl turned to look at the twins. "I'm going to get a drink. Want one?"

"No we're good, Babe." Sunstreaker told him, smirking at Jazz as Prowl walked over to the bar.

Sideswipe spoke up. "Good catch, huh?"

Jazz blinked. "Great catch. You better watch out, I may take him from you." He joked.

"Riiiiighttt, so when do we get to see you ask out Megatron?" Sideswipe asked.

Jazz grinned. "You don't, I won."

"What!? But your pick up line failed!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Right you are, but I said I bet I can get a date with Prowl, and well look at that, I did. Tomorrow. At the Flashing Lights."

"But it's not a real date, his just going to help you out!" Sideswipe cried.

"But it's still a date. I won!" Jazz grinned. "And you can't kill me for trying to seduce Prowl." He laughed at the growling twins. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

End.

Jada: So there you have it. Jazz won…the bet…his pick up lines suck, though. But don't worry, Prowl well help him out.

The line is: Fuck me if I'm wrong, but don't you want to fuck me?

Time Used: 2

Times it worked: 0

Oh, and if anyone has a pick up line they want me to use or a couple they want to see, just tell me, 'kay?


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer

Author: Jada Lupa Lunam

Characters: Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide

Sitting: Before Earth or Allspark lunch, Movie verse of 2007.

Jada: Alright, this pairing and pick up line is for Dragolover1 and I thank all my reviewers. 'Kay now who to go? smirks) My favorite 'bot, Prowl.

Prowl: Why me?

Jada: you didn't help me with my school work, so you get to do this.

Prowl: Fine, but just so you know it's illogical for me to do this when you can do it fine yourself, and on an another note…

Jada: Shut up. I'll do it. (Prowl grins, happily out of the job) I own nothing, watch for language and implying. I think that is it, on we go.

Pick Up Line #4 

"Come on, Optimus! You need to loosen up!" Ironhide told his friend as they entered the bar.

Optimus Prime sighed. "Fine. Lead me to my death sentence."

Ironhide chuckled. "Don't worry, your not alone. Prowl and that young scout, Bumblebee, got dragged along."

"That makes me feel **so much** better. Prowl having a hangover is going to be scarier then Megatron's gun in my face."

"I don't get drunk." Prowl said from behind Optimus, making the mech jump. Prowl carried a tray of drinks. "Come on, you two, come join us." With that Prowl walked over to a table that fitted six, Optimus Prime and Ironhide followed. Prowl sat the drinks down, taking a seat in-between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Jazz sat across from the black and white, next to Bumblebee and Ratchet. Ironhide took the sit on Ratchet's other side, and Optimus seat next to Sideswipe and Bumblebee.

"So, anyone up to a drinking game?" Sideswipe asked, grinning like a devil.

"But, this is my first time drinking." Bumblebee mumbled.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Don't worry, your one of Ratch's favorites, he'll help you with the after tonight joy. Now let's start. Does anyone not know ARC?"

Optimus raised an "eyebrow", but Bumblebee spoke before he asked. "I don't know it, how do you play?"

Ratchet spoke up. "Everyone downs a glass before we began, then the oldest, which is Ironhide, starts. He starts with the letter A, and needs to make a sentence beginning with it, but ending with the next letter, which for him is B. Then the 'bot to his right goes, starting where he left off, and ending with the next letter. If you mess up, you drink. Got it?"

Bumblebee nodded. Jazz grabbed on of the drinks. "Great, let's go!" With that everyone downed their high grade. Bumblebee cringed at the taste, but snapped at attention as Ironhide began the game.

"A apple a day keeps your health from being rob…" he grinned; no one said they couldn't use bad grammar. Sunstreaker went next.

"'Bots just want to be sarcastic." He smirked and chugged his second glass even if he made the sentence correct. "Your turn, Prowl."

Prowl consumed his drink, it wasn't going to do anything to him anyways. "Can you can cans as a canner can can cans? It's how many cans can a canner can if a canner can can cans. A canner can can as many cans as a canner can can if a canner can can cans…or did." Prowl smirked at the shocked faces. He turned to Sideswipe. "Go ahead, Siders."

"Huh…oh…yeah…sure." Sideswipe drunk half of his glass. "Did you know I'm awesome?" He gave a charming smile even if many at the table replied with flat 'no's". He downed the rest of his high grade and gestured to Prime to go.

Optimus thought, and went. "Every needs fluff?"

Sideswipe, Jazz, and Sunstreaker laughed, the twins wrapping their arms around an annoyed Prowl. "That's damn right!" both mechs said/

"Can we go on?" Prowl asked with a sigh. Bumblebee nodded and thought. "Flames are painted on Optimus Prime and Ratchet is full of Rage?"

"Got that right, your turn rage felled Ratchet." Ironhide said, dodging a hit to his head from the medic. Prowl sighed.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but take a drink, the 'e' in Rage might be silent but it's still there. And Ironhide, it's Jazz's turn." Bumblebee sighed and gulped down his drink, cringing again.

Jazz grabbed Prowl's hands from across the table. "Great Primus above, please let me have this godly 'bot, huh?" The twins growled at the spy, and prowl yanked his hands away.

"Nice, try Jazz. Your turn Ratchet."

"I hate you all, a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, I, j."

"Oh, nice. Using the alphabet. Ironhide go ahead." Sunstreaker told the older 'bots.

The game went on, more 'bots became least sober, and more stranger words or language, in Prowl's case, were used. They soon started the game over. "…Peter Piper picked?" Optimus finished, groaning as he relised that he lost, and took a swig of high grade.

Bumblebee, the drunkest out of all of them, clapped. "My turn!" He turned to stare at Optimus. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Falling from heaven?" Everyone started before cracking up.

Jazz slapped 'Bee on the back. "Good one, 'Bee!"

"I'm being serious!" the scout yelled, looking at Optimus hopefully. The older mech smiled at the yellow 'bot.

"Ask me again when you can hold more then two drinks."

"Alright!" Bumblebee shouted before falling foreword. Everyone leaped up, Ratchet quickly checking the youngest mech there over.

"Don't worry," the medic chuckled, "he's only had to much to drink. So whose next?"

Optimus sat back down, sighing happily. He ran a hand over the sleeping Bumblebee's head. Yep, if 'Bee asked him again in a year or two, Optimus would agree, whole heartily.

End

**Jada: **Man, that was long, but good…I hope. Never written OptimusBee before. New to me. Review.

The line is: "Did it hurt?"

(Their reply) "Did what hurt?"

"Falling from heaven."

Time Used: 6

Times it worked: 2

Oh, and if anyone has a pick up line they want me to use or a couple they want to see, just tell me, 'kay?


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Pick Up Lines For Any Transformer

Author: Jada Lupa Lunam

Characters: Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak, mentions others

Sitting: After Megatron's death, Earth Movie verse of 2007.

Jada: Alright, this pairing and pick up line is for Panda-Manda and I thank all my reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long to update, bad Jada. You see I really like this line, but I kept seeing Prowl using it, so I have him saying this, and the ending, well I'm sorry for that. I thought it would be funny. And look OPBB! . 'Kay now who to go? I'll use one of my OC's, because no one is coming to me. I choice you! Task!

Task: Jada owns nothing, watch for language and implying. Oh, and she has a golden Prowl in car mode here: http// jadalunam. deviantart. com/ art/G1- Prowl- undated- to- now- 78297298 . So yeah, can I go? Eros is waiting for me.

Jada: Oh, young love!

Task: We're older then you.

Jada: Shut up.

Pick Up Line #5

Prowl glared at the paint cans in front of him. The one day he had off, forced by Ratchet of course, and the Arc runs out of white paint. On the one day Prowl had time to clean and repaint himself, the bloody Arc runs out of bloody white paint! Primus must really hate him! (A/N: Well Prowlie, in my other story, he doesn't seem to. Prowl: Shut up and write. Jada: Rude. )

The washed and sparkling, but still lacking white paint, police car switched his glare from one paint can to the other. It was ether pink or god. He was never a fan of pink and if he had his old job (1), pink would have stuck out more then a neon green sign on his back. So that left gold. Prowl sighed and picked it up, making his way to the twin's room. He need to "borrow" Sunstreaker's wax and what a better time then when both him, and Sideswipe was out.

* * *

"…So then Ironhide…" Bluestreak trailed off as he caught sight of the 'bot that just walked in. Jazz poked the gunner. 

"What did O'Hide do?"

Bluestreak pointed to the object of his distraction. Jazz and the twins turned to look, their jaws hitting the floor at the sight. There stood Prowl. The once black and white was now black and gold, which brought out he's forgotten sex appeal he once had before the war. (A/N: It's still there, it's just forgotten.) Everyone in the Lounge grew quite and stared at the co-commander. Prowl stopped his walking to the twin's table and stared back at the opacities in the room. No one moved. There was no sound. It was unnerving to the black and gold second in command, so he decided to break it.

He took a breath. "Do you know what Polar Bears are good for? Breaking the ice. Hi, I'm Prowl…and I'm leaving." And with that said, Prowl turned, almost running out the door.

"Man, do you think," Jazz began turning to the twins, just to find them gone, "that you have more room in your bed?" Jazz finished, turning back to look at the door, catching sight of two blurs, one yellow, the other red, run out the door after Prowl. The room stayed still and quite, before Ratchet stood.

"Uh…as a medic, I need to go check to see if…the paint Prowl used is dangerous! Yeah, that's it!" Ratchet said, quickly running after the twins. Optimus and Bumblebee got up next, walking to the door.

"So, 'Bee, think Prowl needs some help with his…reports?"

"Maybe, if we're lucky, he'll need some help with something else." The minibot replied, and they exited the room. Jazz stared.

"As…oh, hell, I don't have a accuse. I just hope Sunstreaker or Sideswipe doesn't think it was my idea for the whole ark joining them in bed with their bondmate." Jazz said to himself, following the commander and the scout out of the room. He quickly speed up when he heard the roar of a crowd of feet following him. One question went through his mind. Could Prowl's room hold the Decepticons as well?

End

Jada: I'm liking the OptimusBee pairing some, but I haven't read it, if someone knows a good fic about them, send me a message or email, please? Review.

The line is: Do you know what polar bears are good for? Breaking the ice. Hi, I'm (insert name).

Time Used: Way to many times! (I love this line, lame right?)

Times it worked: More then 50.

Oh, and if anyone has a pick up line they want me to use or a couple they want to see, just tell me, 'kay?


End file.
